


Two Scoops of Chocolate

by spacesex4651



Category: Rick and Morty
Genre: Dom Rick Sanchez (Rick and Morty), F/M, First Dates, Gentle Rick Sanchez (Rick and Morty), Ice Cream, Ice Cream Parlors, Minimum Wage, Morty is referenced as an idiot, Oral Fixation, Oral Sex, Possessive Rick Sanchez
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-20
Updated: 2018-12-20
Packaged: 2019-09-23 09:27:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17077706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spacesex4651/pseuds/spacesex4651
Summary: Working at an ice cream shop gets a little more interesting when you get a new customer.





	1. Chapter 1

Working at an ice cream shop definitely wasn’t a hard job. Customers were either families or elderly groups, and the hardest aspect of it all was managing to stay awake and positive for the whole shift. Maybe it wasn’t fun, but it also wasn’t horrible. Not normally, at least. 

Today however, was horrible. It started when you checked the back for that new box of cake cones your boss promised would arrive yesterday and found nothing short of an empty shelf. Customers had already been complaining the day before on behalf of their absence! Next came the thin layer of ice covering the floor of the metal freezer which you slipped on, making you both uncomfortably wet and cold. As you fell, your leg managed to wack against one of the shelf’s supporting poles, taking down a tub of vanilla ice cream that managed to land right on your head. At that, you called it a day, pulling your phone out of your pocket and calling the only co worker you liked to take your place. After explaining your predicament and noting that you’d basically given up for the day, she’d agreed to take your shift. Minutes later she came through the door, jeans, shirt, and apron sparkling clean as you wished yours were. She managed to stifle her giggles as she ran into the bathroom to tie up her hair, leaving you to your walk of shame back into the front room, where you spotted a customer waiting at the counter. You debated whether or not to leave him there and let her deal with him, but ultimately decided on taking him anyways. He seemed angry enough already, and you didn’t blame him considering your almost ten minute absence. 

Swallowing your pride, you grabbed a napkin sitting on the counter nearby and wiped the vanilla ice cream off your hands before turning over to the tall, blue haired man. 

“Sorry about the wait sir.” You apologized meekly, hoping he would take it without rebuttals. 

“Well, if you weren’t, I’d be pretty fucking surprised.” He reputed. You sighed, letting your eyes drop to the cash register as you searched for an appropriate answer. “Then again, I can’t - sh-shouldn’t complain when a pretty thing like you walks up with vanilla dripping from her pigtails.” 

A small gasp escapes your lips, heat rising to your cheeks with embarrassment as you shifted on your feet. 

“What can I get for you?” You heard your co workers voice ring out from behind your spot and nearly thanked the universe for her timely arrival. You quickly shuffled aside, allowing her to take your place as you ducked your head, aiming for the back. Just as you turned the corner you could hear the last of his words, “-and a towel, for the lady back there” he snickered. 

Despite the disheartening comment and the embarrassment that came with customers catching you in such a compromising state, you were glad to be out of work. Finally you could head home and take a bath. 


	2. Chapter 2

This shift was going much better. You’d managed to snag the morning shift all that week, meaning you’d have almost no customers and mostly cake decorating to do, which was somewhat relaxing. No tubs of ice cream had been dumped on you, and the cake cones were fully stocked. The silver doorbell rang just as you’d turned around to begin frosting the cake, causing you to sigh slightly as you set down the plastic tube of white icing. 

“You’re never happy to see me, are you?” Your eyes flickered to the man with the blue hair, standing there at the counter eyeing you. This time, you were calm enough to take in his full appearance; tall, somewhat handsome for his age, and dressed in a lab coat. What a strange combination. 

“Maybe you just come in at bad times.” You joked back, hoping to illicit the right response. He chucked, to your relief, allowing you to flash him a quick smile before making your way over to the cold cases. 

“I-I think most doctors might agree with you, but I’m almost entirely made of metal, so ice cream won’t hurt me much.” It was an odd joke, but you laughed anyways, hoping to stay on his good side. 

“What can I get for you?” 

“Chocolate. Two scoops.” 

“Cone or a c-“

“Cup. Please.”

For nearly a week after that, the strange, blue haired man came in almost every day to order that same thing. Some days you anticipated his arrival, setting side his two scoops to have it ready for him as soon as he came in the door. At first, he’d taken offense to this, asking if you were trying to get him out faster to avoid bringing “death vibes” into the shop. When he’d seen your reaction however, he quickly redirected the conversation, making a point in bringing blood to your cheeks as he pointed out your eagerness to see him. The time previously spent scooping was now spent talking over the counter, making painfully slow transactions as the two of you harmlessly flirted. You’d come to know him as a very intelligent man, however private and reserved he may be about his own life. He was, without a doubt, your favorite customer. 

Rick seemed different the second he walked in the door that day. Maybe he was more sober than normal, you speculated, as you quickly learned the man needed a certain amount of alcohol in his system to properly function. When the the top half of a small, brown haired boy appeared around the corner, you found the heart of his dismay. His “somewhat retarded but occasionally helpful” grandson must have been the one trailing behind him, ogling at the many flavors within the display case as Rick dragged his feet on the nice, clean tile floors. 

“Hello and welcome to Flavor World, how may I help you?” You decided on pretending you didn’t know him, in fear of embarrassing him in front of his grandson. Though you were sure Rick probably had no bounds to his flirting, you didn’t want to take the risk and possibly loose one of the only reasons you still worked here. 

“O-oh, h-hi. I-uh, I’ll take a, uh-“ 

“He’ll have a mint chip in a sugar cone. My usual, sweetheart.” Rick winking nearly took away all of your self restraint. Your cheeks flushed a rosy pink as a small giggle escaped from your throat. 

“Sure thing Rick.” You smiled softly, avoiding eyes with his younger spawn as you turned towards the coolers. 

You tried your best to avoid listening in on their conversation, for a few moments at least, but the moment you heard the word pretty come out of the boys mouth you couldn’t help but listen in. 

“Y-Yeah I know kid, so shut your fucking mouth before you ruin my chances with her.”

“You do that by yourself.”

“One chocolate and one mint chocolate chip.” You interrupted, arms outstretched with ice cream. The boy quickly grabbed his with a smile, as Rick took his time replacing his hand with yours on the cup. His warm fingers flooded your brain with thoughts far too inappropriate to have in front of his family, and you quickly pulled your hand away once you were sure he had it to avoid any extra blushing. 

“H-How much do I owe you?” Rick asked, a small smirk playing on his lips. 

“Like I’d ever make you pay.” You laughed, throwing him a small wink of your own now. 

“See Morty, that’s how it’s done. Y-You pick the prettiest girl at the - i-in the ice cream shop and give her a winning Sanchez smile, free ice cream for life.” You were sure his words were a joke, but you couldn’t help but wonder if that was all this was; a way for him to get free ice cream. You felt a little used, and attempted to turn around before you are able to portray your mistrust. Thankfully, neither of them protested, and you managed to escape to to back before they could catch you on another word. 


	3. Chapter 3

The rest of the day only seemed to get worse. Your coworker called in sick 30 minutes prior, leaving you to pick up the remaining six hours of the day. You were sure it was illegal, but the desperate need for a bigger paycheck outweighed your lack of human rights. After hearing Rick and his grandson earlier this morning, you were still in a somewhat sour mood. The elderly couples and small bouncing children that usually warmed your heart just didn’t do it for you today. Nightfall had come around, leaving the parking lot displayed to you through the reflective glass windows dark and daunting as ever. Over the sounds of metal clanging and water rushing from the dishes you were finishing up, you didn’t hear the bells chime as the door was opened. You did however, feel the cold night air prickling at the back of your neck, and turned in shock to find Rick standing at the counter, this time without a grandson to accompany him. 

“Oh, hi Rick!” You tried to sound as cheery as possible, despite the previous implication that you were used solely for free desert. 

“Hello.” 

“Back for more? You know, if you start coming in twice my boss might catch on. Might have to make you pay.” You joked softly, wiping your hands on the paper towels nearby as you prepared to make him more. 

“I-I’d buy even if it was $50 a scoop, as long as you still work here.” With that, you raised your head to meet his eyes, finding them full of sincerity as he perched over the lament plastic counter. 

“Oh, sure.” You rolled your orbs, trying to avoid the blush that was no doubt making its way up your cheeks. 

“Y-You think I’m joking? Money means absolutely nothing to me, if I was worried about paying for the, b-buying the ice cream I wouldn’t be leaving $20 tips.” So that’s who was leaving them! You assumed it was him, but you never caught him putting it in there, and didn’t want to make assumptions about how much he liked you. “Secondly, t-this is the second best ice cream shop in the multiverse, not the first. I come here for you, and you only.” That one really got you, as a small smile broke out along your cheeks with his words, not that you knew what the hell a ‘multiverse’ was.

“We’re not the first?” You joked, meeting his eyes once again to find a small smirk playing on the corner of his lips. 

“What time do you get off?” His question caught you off guard as he ignored your joke, but almost autonomically you answered ten. 

“I’ll see you then.” Without another word he made his way back to the glass doors, only pausing to turn back and shout, “Oh! And bring two scoops of chocolate!” 

You didn’t have any time to change or clean up when Rick walked back through the doors. You explained to him that he would have to wait outside, but he refused, taking a seat in one of the plush chairs you didn’t set on the tables after closing time and waiting for you to clock out. Once you’d made your way through the swinging doors and managed to Rick out so you could lock the doors, his warm hand latched onto yours. You were a bit taken back by the bold gesture, but never the less enjoyed the feeling of his rough, warm hand in yours as his other held two scoops of chocolate. 

The Sanchez house was quite nice. It was in a sweet suburban area, one of those typical American neighborhoods with the cookie cutter houses, and not somewhere you would expect Rick to be living. He explained on the drive over that the house belonged to his daughter, and that he spent most of his time doing ‘research’ in his garage, whatever the hell that meant. You weren’t sure if you were afraid of the man, after all, you really had no idea who he was outside of the harmless flirting and one member of his family you had met. Nevertheless he led you into his garage, flicking on the fluorescent light to reveal an array of machinery and hand made inventions. Rick led you through the room, up a flight of stairs and into what you assumed was his bedroom, though why he would sleep on a cot you weren’t sure. You’d never fucked on a cot, so I guess theres a first time for everything. 

Bravely, you took a seat on the edge of it, hoping he wasn’t one to be upset by the infiltration of personal space. After a few moments of adjusting many trinkets laying around his room, the man in the lab coat took a seat next to you as well, leaving an awkward silence to hang over the two of you. 

“So, this is your room?” You attempted, glancing over to him to meet his eyes. 

“One of many. Is that really what you want to talk about?” Rick questioned, repositioning himself towards you with a quirked brow. 

“No.” You answered honestly. “Though if it was up to me we probably wouldn’t be talking at all.” That slipped out way too uncontrollably, way to fast. Rick chuckled, scooting himself closer as the smell of alcohol and rusted metal encased you. 

“Forward much?” 

“Only when the guy I’ve been feeding free ice cream to for three weeks takes me home.” 

“W-Well I wouldn’t want to disappoint. Its just that, see all of that chocolate ice cream, it’s given me a - g-gave me problems with oral fixation.” You almost giggled. Almost. But the thought of him in between your thighs, using that talented tongue you’d fantasized about once or twice before, stopped the giggles from escaping your throat. 

“Oh has it?” You questioned, standing up to undo the apron around your middle. 

“D-Definitely. It’s like Pavlov, w-w-with the dogs, you know? Every time I see you, m-makes my jaw ache.” The sincerity in his voice would have convinced you had you not known he was a joker. 

“Mhm.” You hummed out, reaching down for your jeans as your shirt was discarded to shimmy them off your legs. Left in a black lace bra and underwear, you reached up to undo the pigtails tied high on the back corners of your head. 

“Stop!” Rick growled, leaning forward from his place on the edge of the bed. “Leave those in.” You obliged, making your way towards him hair still in place. Once you were within arms reach you were grabbed, thrown down to the blankets below you and pinned to the bed with an iron grip. Maybe he wasn’t joking about being made of metal. Slowly, Rick moved down your abdomen, placing small kisses on the lace covering your nipples before nibbling at the lace edge. As he reached your naval, Rick’s tongue became involved in his mouth’s dance along your skin, his teeth accompanying it as he pulled the lace from your bottom half. The underwear was dropped off the edge of the bed, leaving you nearly bare in front of him as he stared at your core like his last meal. “How did I get this lucky?” Rick muttered as he leaned down, using his fingers to spread your lips as he licked his own. 

“Probably by being the smartest man in the multiverse.” Using his own words against him seemed to be enough encouragement for him to shove his face into you. Nearly howling, your hands flew into his hair, gripping tightly to the strands as his tongue assaulted your clit. The both of you made obscene noises, his resembling those of your customers made after you handed them a fresh cone and yours resembling those of a porn-star. The feeling was insane. Rick was, no doubt, talented with his mouth. Between gentle licks and swipes to sucks and pulls, every movement he made brought incredible pleasure. Heat spread through your core as a thin sweat broke out on your skin. This wasn’t some half-assed job he was completing, no, this was better than you could do yourself. You were writhing as energy pulsed through your veins. Everything felt right, from his arms wrapped tightly around your legs to the feeling of his tongue sinking deeper into your hole, it was too perfect. Your soft moans turned to cries the closer you came to the end, his tongue making bold licks through your juices, slurping and slopping as his eyes met yours. His tongue was working hard circles on you as his lips enveloped your center and at this point it was too much effort to not come, and so you did. Without any verbal warning you came on his tongue, mewling at the groans he made, knowing he had done this to you. Your eyes closed, in fear you would black out from the sheer intensity, as you cried.

You wouldn’t know it, but it drove him mad, watching the hottest girl he’d ever seen loose it underneath him. It was a feeling of power he couldn’t derive from any of his inventions, adventures, or anything alike. So as you came down from your high, breaths ragged and largely audible within the confined space, Rick stared at you in a way you’d never seen before. 

“What?” You asked, perching up on your elbows as you watched him in the dim light. His hair was ragged, face covered in your juices, and eyes wild like mankind hundreds of thousands of years ago. 

“Go on a date with me. A real date, n-not any of this lazy hook-up shit.” He breathed out, fingers splayed out on your thighs with a lazy grip. 

“Okay.”


End file.
